The various embodiments described herein generally relate to application program interface (API) modifications. More specifically, the various embodiments describe techniques for addressing API modifications to ensure client compatibility.
Client applications often submit web service requests to hosted online applications. Since many online applications are constantly upgraded to add new functionality or to upgrade existing functionality, such online applications may modify API formats used for purposes of communicating with clients or other applications. Accordingly, a client application may receive from an online application a response to a web service request that does not comply with the response format expected by the client application. Accordingly, the client application may have difficulty interpreting the response received or may be unable to interpret the response. Therefore, the ability of the client to obtain web services may be reduced simply due to modifications in API format. Consequently, a user associated with the client application may be unable to appropriately interface with online applications.